Another K On?
by PatientNumber1889053
Summary: The Light Music Club is practicing for the school festival and a storm suddenly hits, and now young Azusa faces both new and familiar challenges...all because of Yui's air-headed experiment.
1. Lightning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K-On!

Notes: Another random idea I got solely from Azusa's nekomimi/cat ears. I don't think there will be any Original Characters appearing, but there will certainly be Characters that are (extremely) out of character. As for pairings, you'll have to wait for Chapter Two.

This is an attempt at making a K-On without music, so wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K-On!

**Another** **K-On**?

Lightning!

_So, shining Shinier Shiniest_

_Girls be ambitious and Shine…_

"…And that's it for today!" Ritsu said after she finished the song with her drums, leaning back a little as she let out a cheerful "Woo!" as she looked out the rain-spattered window. "We really did great this session, huh?"

"You were rushing again, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa commented, turning to the now frowning girl as she silently felt her left hand's fingers. _We did go over quite a lot of songs today._

"Meh…you always say that!" The older girl replied standing up as she stretched her arms, noticing the rain getting stronger. _Come to think of it, it was stronger than it was this morning…_

"Ritsu, she's right." Mio quipped, pausing to get her bass' strap over her head. "You were going a little too fast when we were playing _Tsubasa wo Kudasai_."

"Isn't the song supposed to be fast?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the table where Tsumugi had already prepared cups of tea for them, sitting beside the happily drinking Yui, who was mumbling "Ah…hot tea is the best when it's raining!"

"Yes but-"

"Then my speed should be good enough for it then." The drummer paused to drink from her cup, putting it down when she was done. "Mio, you have to admit, that was the closest I got to the timing."

Mio paused to consider it, and sighed. "Geez, sometimes I wonder if you'll ever catch up to the timing if you were more disciplined…"

Ritsu pouted as she mumbled. "If I were a strictler for the rules like you I'd probably go too slow…"

Frowning, Mio was about to hit the other girl when Tsumugi piped in. "Mio-chan, it's been a long time since our last practice, so maybe Ricchan just got a little overexcited?"

"I guess…" The raven-haired girl scratched her cheek, frowning again as she remembered something earlier. "But honestly, I wish you were a little better-behaved! Don't sneak up behind me whenever we go out of the classroom!"

"I was only trying to get you to loosen up!" The drummer replied, triggering another argument.

As the two bickered with Tsumugi caught in the middle, Yui, having finished her cake and second cup of tea and was now satisfied, decided to tune in to what the others were saying.

"If you just concentrated on studying like you were supposed to do last night, we wouldn't even be late in the first place!"

"Oh, Mio." The air-headed guitarist saw Ritsu grin mischievously, a glint in her eyes as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "_Who_ was the one who told me repeatedly not to stop each time I asked?"

Tsumugi immediately muttered an "Oh, my…" as she put up a hand to hide the smile on her face, chuckling. Azusa, being the perceptive girl she is, quickly realized what the older girl was trying to imply, and blushed a little despite knowing that the drummer was just kidding (S_he has to be…right?_). Yui, as expected, made no comment, completely content that her friends were still close even if they do argue almost every ten minutes.

Mio, on the other hand, blushed twenty shades of red, hitting Ritsu on the head with as much force as she could muster. "W-We are NOT like that! Don't make them get the wrong idea, you idi-"

The raven-haired girl's words were cut off when lightning flashed and the lights suddenly flickered, the roar of thunder after the flash being accompanied by a rather high-pitched scream.

Ritsu grinned wryly, looking at the now shaking Mio who was now clinging to the front of her uniform. "…Right…and this isn't called 'making them get the wrong idea'?"

Mio blushed, but nonetheless did not let go of the other girl, much to Ritsu's chagrin and Tsumugi's delight.

"Say Azunyan?"

"What is it Yui-senpai?" Azusa turned her attention to the air-headed guitarist, who looked a little too deep in thought as she stared at the younger girl.

"What would you do if you woke up one day and found out that those cat ears were permanently stuck to your head?" She innocently asked. "You had them on for the whole practice."

"Huh?" Azusa blinked, reaching above her head and feeling the soft fabric of the ears. After a few more seconds of feeling, she realized what she was doing and immediately removed the headband, blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

Ritsu, noticing Azusa's embarrassment, decided to switch conversations and snickered. "Somebody's getting used to cosplay…"

"I-I am not!" The younger girl replied, clutching the ears tighter as she frowned, blush evident on her face.

The drummer only laughed at the other girl's response, before seeing the clock on the far side of the room. "Ah crap…It's gotten pretty late." Ignoring the fact that Mio was still clinging to her, she hobbled over to where their bags were located, and slung both hers and Mio's over her shoulder. "We should head home before this storm gets any stronger."

Azusa nodded in agreement. "We should probably leave our guitars here. We can't risk getting any of them wet."

Yui's moan of disapproval instantly rang throughout the music room. "Nooooo...I don't want to leave my Giitaaaah~" She said, emphasizing it by hugging her guitar.

The younger girl sighed and shook her head. "Senpai, we can't take them home with us. They might get wet."

Tsumugi watched the pair with pleasure as they argued, then turning her attention to the still clinging bassist and the hobbling drummer. She smiled to herself in glee.

Much later, the five girls assembled at the doors of the building, preparing themselves to get through the heavy rain. Azusa and Tsumugi already had their umbrellas in hand, with the younger girl seeing a raincoat-wearing Yui. "Senpai, please don't tell me you're going to go home wearing only that…"

"Of course not, Azu-nyan!" Yui frowned, shaking her head. She then unbuttoned the coat, showing her school clothes. "I've got my uniform underneath, see!"

Tsumugi chuckled at the guitarist's antics, while the younger girl didn't reply as she rubbed her temples. "I guess I'll have to walk you home. I have to borrow something from Ui, anyway…"

"Copying notes this late, Azusa?" Ritsu snickered as she entered the shoe locker area with Mio following close behind, making the young guitarist blush and frown. "Of course not! I was going to ask for the seventh volume of the light novel I was reading!"

"Ehh…I thought you just finished the last volume Azu-nyan." Yui put a hand on her chin trying to remember, before nodding to herself in recollection. "Yep, I even remember you saying the ending was such a—"

Before the brown-haired guitarist could finish her statement, Azusa yanked her arm and practically dragged her out of the building. "W-we really should be going, Yui-senpai! Ui might get mad!"

Yui's reply was blocked out by the wind, leaving the three (or rather, two, since Mio was still too scared out of her wits to notice) girls grinning to themselves. Ritsu laughed as she joked. "Well, that cat's out of the bag."

"Indeed, Ricchan." Tsumugi replied as she chuckled. "Now, I think we should—" Her blue orbs caught sight of a familiar car at the school gate, making her frown slightly. _How many times do I have to tell them…_she thought darkly, despite the smile she flashed Mio and Ritsu. "I'm sorry, but it seems my father sent me some…" Tsumugi winced. "…transportation."

Ritsu smiled. "That's okay, Mugi, you go on ahead. We were going in the opposite direction anyway."

"See you tomorrow." The keyboardist smiled apologetically before opening her umbrella and heading towards the vehicle, leaving the bassist and the drummer.

Ritsu watched the car drive away before turning to the raven-haired girl and handing her her umbrella and school bag. Mio timidly stared back at her childhood friend, who merely ignored the look and opened her own. "C'mon, Mio. We have to get home too."

=-Lightning!-=

"Geez, that Ritsu-senpai…I was just going to get the textbook I left." Azusa said to herself, watching Yui playing in the rain. Noticing the younger girl was watching her, Yui smiled as she did a pose. "Look, look Azunyan! I'm the statue from the park!"

"Yui-senpai! You're too old to be playing in the rain!" Azusa frowned. _We better get home quickly. The rain's much stronger than it was when we were in the clubroom. _"Senpai, the storm is getting worse. We need to get home as quick as possible!"

Unfortunately for her, the brown-haired guitarist didn't hear a word she said, since Yui seemed preoccupied with a big puddle on the side of the street. Slightly irked, Azusa approached the raincoat-clad girl and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the puddle.

Seeing a flash in the cloudy sky, Yui then remembered something: a theory she and Nodoka somehow pieced together when they were kids. "Azunyan?"

The younger girl turned back but didn't stop walking and pulling. "What?"

"Am I an airhead?"

Azusa stopped walking and stared at the other girl.

_I take that as a 'yes' then. _Yui thought to herself as she then asked another question. "Is it true that airheads are human lightning rods?"

Azusa continued staring her right eye somehow twitching. After a few seconds of twitching Azusa rubbed her temples, giving up on figuring out Yui's thought process. _Ritsu-senpai is right, Yui-senpai's mind _is _a mysterious and scary thing._ "Yui-senpai…How in the world did you come up with such a thought?"

"Well…" Yui tapped her chin. "Nodoka-chan and I used to watch a lot of cartoons and we noticed the bad guys always get hit by _everything_, including lightning!"

"So the bad guys in cartoons are…airheads?" Azusa raised an eyebrow as she tried to relate the so-called explanation to the conversation.

"Yep!" Yui grinned. "You know how they're always talking to themselves and stuff…and they keep laughing by themselves! They don't even notice that something is about to hit them until they get hit!"

"Those are just cartoons, Yui-senpai. They're supposed to act that way." Azusa turned around and started walking. "We really should head home. The rain is getting stronger."

Sighing to herself when she didn't hear a set of footsteps following, Azusa looked at the older girl, who seemed intent on finding out. "Senpai, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking…"

Yui mentally repeated Azusa's words in confusion before nodding in understanding. "Of course I am! It's a good time to test the theory out, isn't it?"

Though she would never admit it, Azusa was slightly curious herself. _Well the odds of an average person being struck by lightning would be around 576,000:1 according to Jun. _Azusa tapped her chin, but then frowned slightly. _Then again there is a 2,320,000:1 chance that Ui might murder me for letting her sister get killed, not to mention the K-on club's loss of a guitarist…_

"_Oneechan! Oneechaaaaan…" Ui wailed in front of a picture of Yui with black ribbons at the top corners, a slice of tea and cake conveniently placed as an offering. "Azusa-chan, how could youuuuuu…"_

"_I-I tried to talk her out of it!" Azusa reasoned. "And we didn't actually expect it to…" The guitarist trailed off, not knowing anything else to say._

_Suddenly, everything went black and Azusa found herself seated with the spotlight shining on her._

"_Regardless," Ritsu then appeared, standing behind a podium with her arms crossed, giving her a 'high and mighty' vibe. "There shall be consequences! Mugi, what's your verdict?"_

_The seemingly nonexistent spotlight turned to the said keyboardist who smiled and held up a sign. "I think we should let the executioner decide, shouldn't we, Ricchan?"_

Executioner? ! _Azusa's eye twitched as she gaped. _Is this even a proper court hearing? !

"_Excellent idea, Mugi!" Ritsu boomed, and then pointed to the still unlit section of the room. "Executioner!"_

_Azusa gulped, hearing a menacing tune as the spotlight moved from the drummer to a bloody guillotine, its blade giving off a deadly glint. However, there was no person beside the death machine, rendering everyone silent, except for Ritsu. "Erm, Executioner?"_

_Silence._

"_I didn't see anything…I didn't see anything…"_

_The spotlight moved to a corner, revealing a crouched Mio, who was covering her ears despite the black mask over her head. "That wasn't a real guillotine just now, that idiot Ritsu probably stole it from some set to scare me…yeah…and it's not real blood…the painters probably did a bad job in repainting the thing…" _

_Through with watching the executioner's frightened rambling, Azusa turned just in time to see Ritsu slap her forehead and drag it down to her face, a wry smile playing in her features. _

_The smile then turned into a grim one as she leaned towards Azusa. "Then I'm afraid we'll have to hand you over to the substitute executioner."_

"_Substitute? !" The light flew to another part of the room, revealing a frowning Sawako, who was holding a big black bag. "Why am I a substitute? !"_

_Azusa paled._

"_Because, Sawa-chan, you were too busy deciding on Yui's outfit to handle the last execution!" Ritsu rubbed her temple with one hand, and then used the other to point to Yui's coffin, where a nurse-uniform-clad Yui lay. "Now can we please get this over with? I still have to copy Mio's homework before this day ends."_

"_With pleasure." Sawako smirked, fingers flexing as she headed menacingly towards Azusa. _

_Gah. Yui-senpai's thinking is infectious! _Azusa shook her head furiously as she snapped back to reality, concern crashing to her in waves. _We really should get back before Yui-senpai gets hurt. _

She turned to the said brown-haired guitarist, who seemed to be flapping her arms while running around.

Azusa gaped. "Yui-senpai. What the _heck_ are you doing?" _I take that back. I shouldn't be worrying about her; I should be claiming that I don't have anything to do with her! _

"It's the lightning dance, Azunyan!" A smiling Yui said as she continued to flap her arms and run around.

"Senpai, that looks more of a chicken—" Azusa watched as Yui then switched 'tactics' by kicking in random directions. "—dance. Please stop that before you slip and hit your head!"

"Don't worry, don't worry! I hear the lightning gods like it when they're feisty!" Yui remarked as she continued the strange display.

_And where exactly did you hear that? ! _Azusa closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples with her free hand. "I really don't think this is going to work—"

"Curse you, Kami-sama! !" Yui shouted upwards, stopping all her movements as she formed a cup around her mouth. "You big dummy~!"

_Now she's cursing the gods? !_ Azusa frowned. "Yui-senpai, you're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep this up—"

On cue— as if it really was a form of divine intervention— a bolt of lightning came from the sky, cutting off Azusa as it struck the brown-haired girl shouting curses at the heavens. "YUI-SENPAI!"

Thunder roared as Yui fell down, unconscious. Azusa rushed to the older girl, dropping her bag and umbrella as she kneeled down beside her. "Senpai? !"

Azusa hesitated a little before putting a hand against Yui's chest and sighed in relief to find her breathing. _Thank goodness the raincoat was made of rubberized cloth. _She looked around, seeing no one around aside from the brown-haired guitarist and herself.

_Ah, right! Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai use this route home as well! _The younger girl wasted no time in taking out her phone, before cursing under her breath to find that her phone had no signal. _This isn't good. I should get us to shelter for the meantime. _

Spotting a nearby waiting shed, Azusa stood up and grabbed both their bags, oblivious to the small light blue sparks weakly pooling on the tips of Yui's fingers.

Kneeling down, Azusa reached out to pull the other girl up, and was shocked when her hand made contact with Yui's.

_What in the…_Azusa blacked out, landing on top of Yui in the rain. 

**Another** **K-On**?

To Be Continued!


	2. A Mysterious Reset?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K-On!

**Another** **K-On**?

A Mysterious Reset?

"Azunyan…"

"Mmn…"

"Azunyan~"

Azusa groaned. _I am never going home with Yui-senpai ever again…not unless she's covered in something that can prevent her from causing trouble. _

"Azunyan, if you keep sleeping in the middle of the road your tails are going to cramp up and hang out for the rest of the day~"

"My WHAT? !" Azusa stood up, finding herself in front of a smiling Yui, their faces centimetres apart. Azusa blushed as she instantaneously scooted back.

It took her a few seconds to remember that Yui was struck by lightning the last time she saw her. She immediately put both hands on the other girl's shoulders and inspected her for any possible injury. "Yui-senpai, are you all right? !"

"Yui-senpai?" Yui tilted her head, looking confused. "You usually call me Yu-chan when we're alone…Azunyan, do you have a fever?" The brown-haired girl immediately pressed her forehead against Azusa's causing the other girl's fading blush to reignite. "Wh-what are you doing? ! And I should be the one asking you that! What did you do to your raincoat? !"

"Raincoat?" The brown-haired girl repeated, looking more confused than before. "Why would I need a raincoat? It's a clear spring day, Azunyan."

"Spring? !" Azusa said incredulously. "Senpai, it's well past that! We were practicing for the school festival yesterday!"

Yui frowned. "What are you talking about? Yesterday was our first day of high school, don't you remember?"

"No I do not remember and you are clearly delirious after being struck by lightning! We're not even in the same year!" Azusa snapped. "But what I do remember, which is what you should be remembering instead of that random fantasy, is us practicing the numerous songs lined up for the festival!"

Yui looked even more confused if possible. "Us? Songs?"

"Us! As in the Keionbu! Don't you remember?" Azusa looked into the other girl's eyes, a pained look in her eyes as she realized Yui doesn't even remember their club. "Mio-senpai plays the bass and writes most of our songs…and Ritsu-senpai criticizes them while being the drummer and an irresponsible club leader…Mugi-senpai plays the keyboard, and provides us with cake and snacks…and us! We both play guitars! I'm shocked you've forgotten all about Giitah!"

"Giitah?" Yui's eyes lit up. "But Azunyan, she's right here."

Azusa raised an eyebrow. _Since when did Yui-senpai call Giitah a 'she'? _"Senpai, you left Giitah in the clubroom, remember?"

"No, I didn't!" Yui dug through her bag, pulling out a red stick with a star on top. "She's right here, see!"

Azusa gawked, speechless. _A toy? ! _

"And I don't know what you're talking about on clubs but we _did _receive an invitation to one." Yui placed 'Giitah' back and zipped up her bag, before bending down and picking up an envelope which probably fell out of her bag when she was searching. "Yamanaka-sensei said it's a very _special_ club." Yui winked, somehow expecting Azusa to understand the message under the gesture as she handed her the envelope.

_And since when did Yui-senpai call Sawako-sensei 'Yamanaka-sensei'? Why is everything out of whack? !_ Azusa thought to herself as she took out the neatly folded paper.

_Dear Freshman_,

_Due to your special ability, you are qualified for membership of the K-On Club. Please report to the Music Room after your second day of classes. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yamanaka Sawako_

_K-On Club Adviser_

_Something strange is definitely going on._ Azusa frowned, before her eyes went wide with realization. She turned to Yui. "Yui-senpai, since when were we termed as 'freshmen'?"

Yui smiled. "Since yesterday, silly. Yesterday was the first day of our high school lives!"

Azusa gaped. "This can't be right." She fiddled with her jacket pocket, and grew even more panicked when the object she was looking for wasn't there. "Gah, where's my phone? !"

Yui's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "Azunyan, didn't you say you hated all sorts of modern technology when we were at the store? You were clawing at the clerk when he came near you with one." Sighing to herself, the brown-haired girl reached into her pocket and handed the now furiously blushing girl hers. "You can use mine if you want."

Azusa nodded, immediately checking the date.

She gaped. **April XX 200V **_It really is two years ago? ! B-But…HOW? ! _

Azusa felt a tug on her sleeve. "C'mon. We don't want to be late, Azunyan!"

Azusa let herself get dragged, losing herself in her thoughts as reality dawned on her._ So that means, the Yui-senpai—errm…Yui in front of me isn't the Yui-senpai I know. They might have the same personality but I can't be too sure about that. _She then bumped into Yui, who was staring at her for some reason. She felt her cheeks heat up as she frowned. "What is it, Yui-se-…Yu…chan?"

The brown haired girl smiled as she put a hand on Azusa's head, scratching something. "Azunyan, we can't go to school with your ears and tails sticking out, so can you please hide them?"

"…Eh?"

Azusa reached up, eyes widening with shock as she felt two triangles of fur on her head. "WHAT THE HELL? !" Her eye twitched as she then felt something hit her leg.

The cat-eared girl paled as she now sported a pair of black tails. _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? ! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE CAT EARS? ! WHEN? !_

Azusa was snapped out of her jumbled thoughts as she felt arms wrap around her, immediately feeling Yui's warm cheek and body as the said girl snuggle up against her, a hand caressing the top of her head and her cat ears. "Silly Nekomata, you can't hide your ears and your tails unless you relax…"

_Neko…mata? _Azusa calmed down. _Out of all the things that could have stayed the same, it's _this. She never did figure out how the old Yui managed to calm her down with a big bear hug. She sighed, letting the other girl continue to pet her head. _Well, it's not _that _bad._

_So I'm a nekomata now…_Azusa thought to herself as she felt Yui's arms release her, then following the said girl as she walked ahead of her. _I wonder…if Yui-senpai isn't a guitarist, what is she?_ "Sen—…Yu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What…" Azusa paused as she tried to rephrase the question. She then remembered Giitah. "What is Giitah supposed to do again?"

Yui giggled. "Siily, Giitah is my wand! My best partner!" Yui then smiled. "That is, after you, Azunyan!"

Azusa blushed, leaving it at that as she stuttered incoherent words.

Upon seeing Sakurakou looming near, Azusa halted in mid-step. _Wait, does this mean I'm going to school for the second time today? !_

-=A Mysterious Reset=-

"Azunyan, what are you doing?" Yui looked back at Azusa with a puzzled expression, stopping Azusa in mid-step. "You're in Class 1-3, remember?"

Azusa blinked, the possibility of her not being in the same class as the brown-haired girl having slipped her mind. "Eh?"

"If you're going to force the teacher to let you stay with me again, you might get in trouble, so please go over there and be a good kitty for your master?" Yui said sweetly, patting Azusa's head as if she were indeed a cat. "It's just for a little while okay? I'll go over to your classroom so we eat lunch together."

The now blushing Azusa nodded as she turned around, more embarrassed as she then noticed Yui's classmates were now staring at her.

Now in the hall with a few other students, she sighed to herself as she recognized where she was. _At least the school's layout didn't change. _She then tapped her chin in recollection. _If I remember correctly, Class 1-3 is the room right after the bathroom._

Nodding to herself, Azusa faced right and started walking, but was then bumped into and lost her balance, before being caught by someone familiar.

Azusa's eyes widened. _M-Mio-senpai?_

The aforementioned girl smirked, looked at her up and down, and proceeded to drag her to the nearby restroom. Azusa was confused at the other girl's actions, but let herself get dragged regardless. _Mio-senpai knows me?_

Mio flung the door open, both girls noticing that no one was around.

Before she could register the raven-haired girl's widening smirk, Azusa soon found herself pinned with her back to the wall, her eyes locking with the amused and mischievous coal orbs in front of her. She immediately broke eye contact, her eyes desperately searching for signs of life in the cubicles. _Why is Mio-senpai acting so…so…bold? _"E-erm…Mi-Mio…senpai?"

The said girl's smirk widened, placing her forehead against the other girl to keep her from looking at anything else. "My, my…aren't you a strange one. Calling me 'senpai' even though we're the same year…"

Mio broke their stare as she brought her head left, breathing into Azusa's ear. "What's a little cutie like you doing all alone in the halls…?"

Extremely uncomfortable, Azusa tried to push the other girl away, only to have Mio push back harder, the raven-haired girl immediately finding her hands and securing them. "Aww, don't be a spoilsport. I haven't even done anything yet."

_P-Please don't tell me this is happening!_ Horrified, Azusa stared wide-eyed at the girl as she felt lips on her ear, immediately trying to free her hands as she heard the other girl quietly mumble. "A little quickie won't hurt…"

Azusa tried harder as she felt Mio's breath on her neck, unaware that Mio stopped and immediately jerked away. _A cat? ! _

Azusa took in the raven-haired girl's shocked expression before hearing a flush from one of the nearby stalls, now locking eyes with a third girl.

The brown-haired girl glared daggers at them, or more specifically, the raven-haired girl pinning Azusa. "Let. Her. Go."

"…Tch." Mio immediately let go of the girl's hands and hurriedly whispered "Sorry about that, I'll explain later." before leaving the bathroom, not saying another word to the third girl and leaving Azusa to slide to down to the tiled floor._ Was that really Mio-senpai? ! What…what was she—_

"Are you okay?"

Azusa was snapped back to reality as she found a pair of concerned amber eyes looking back at her, her own widening in realization as she immediately recognized them. _Ritsu-senpai? ! But she's not wearing her headband!_ For some reason the girl was immediately uncomfortable with Ritsu being so near, but she ignored the weak itch to run away and nodded in response. "Y-Yeah…thank you."

_That's strange…she isn't running away. _Ritsu grinned. "It's nothing." Her expression then turned into a frown. "Though you should be a little more cautious around _her._" The brown-haired girl grinned again as she stood up, offering a hand to Azusa.

Ritsu's grin went wider when Azusa accepted the offered hand and laughed. "You really are something, Nakano-san."

"Azusa." She mumbled. _It's still too weird to have her call me by my last name._

Ritsu smiled. "Azusa it is then." Her amber eyes then widened through her bangs. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Tainaka Ritsu, but you should know that since you were present in yesterday's homeroom. You can call me Ritsu if you're comfortable with that." The brown-haired girl winked.

Azusa's eyes widened in disbelief. _A _polite _Ritsu-senpai? ! Now I know I'm not from here…_ "A-Alright."

"Wow, we've had five minutes of interaction and you still haven't tried to get away? You really are a strange cat." She grinned.

The other girl gaped. "H-how did you…?"

"I saw your envelope yesterday…and let's just say I have something that sorts people out." Ritsu explained, grinning. She then pointed to the nekomata. "That, and your tails are hanging out."

"They what? !" Azusa looked behind, immediately seeing one of the black appendages hanging limply and slightly lifting up her skirt, feeling the other by her left leg. _Gah…I don't know how to get it down!_

"Do you want to know a trick?"

Azusa eagerly nodded and earned a laugh from the other girl. Ritsu tapped her chin. "Just think of your master commanding you to hide your tail. That always works when you're having trouble controlling your powers."

"Master?" Almost on reflex, Yui's voice from earlier rang through her head. _"Azunyan, we can't go to school with your ears and tail sticking out, so can you please hide them?"_

Azusa blushed, remembering the moment from earlier. _"Silly Nekomata, you can't hide your ears and your tail unless you relax…"_

"…and they're gone." Ritsu commented. "The coast is clear now Azusa, so why don't we head to class?"

Azusa nodded, speechless. _She actually _wants _to go to class? This is definitely _not_ Ritsu-senpai._

The two girls exited the bathroom, entering the slightly crowded hallway as they headed to their classroom. Azusa shifted uncomfortably as she walked, noticing that almost all the girls in the corridor had her eyes on them—or rather, the brown-haired girl walking beside her.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side so she was close to Azusa's ear. "It's best to ignore them." She whispered. "Sorry about that. My ability has a tendency to attract a lot of attention, if you know what I mean."

"I see." Azusa replied as she tried not to make eye contact with the other girls, aware that while a good chunk of them were directing their attention to Ritsu, the rest of them were jealously glaring at her.

Ritsu opened the classroom door and let Azusa enter first before following suit, waving to the other girl before heading to her seat at the opposite side of the room. Ritsu then had an idea. She bounded over to a green-haired girl seated next to the nekomata. "Hey, Sasaki-san."

"T-Tainaka-san!" Azusa looked left and saw Ritsu and the green-haired girl, a nice red blush adorning her cheeks.

"Would you mind if I asked you to…move over?" Ritsu smiled at the other girl, gesturing to her seat at the other side of the classroom with a slight nod of the head.

"N-No! Not at all!" The flustered girl immediately scooted to one side of the seat, much to Ritsu's and Azusa's amusement.

Ritsu chuckled, leaning closer to the blushing girl. "Sorry Sasaki-san, but I don't think we can fit in one chair. Would you mind if you switched seats with me?"

Turning even redder partially due to her embarrassment, the girl nodded furiously and hurriedly gathered her things while Azusa watched Ritsu head back and do the same.

Satisfied with the exchange, Ritsu let out a comfortable sigh before noticing Azusa's stare. She laughed as she gave the other girl a peace sign, showing Azusa her own club invitation. "We club-mates have to stick together, right, Azusa?"

To her surprise, Azusa laughed, extremely relieved. _Figures…Ritsu-senpai _always _takes advantage of a situation!_

-=A Mysterious Reset?=-

Morning classes had passed by with Azusa hardly listening, given the fact that she had already finished her first year of high school. After the young nekomata had put away her notes, found and brought out her lunch, she then noticed that Ritsu had somehow disappeared and Yui was in the doorway dragging a familiar face inside the room. "Azunyaaan! !"

_Mugi-senpai is in this year too? ! _She thought to herself in disbelief as she watched the cheery brown-haired girl and a smiling Tsumugi making their way towards her. "This is her, Yui-chan?"

"Yep!" Yui nodded energetically as each girl pulled up a seat and placed it on a side of Azusa's desk, with Yui taking out her lunch. "Mugi-chan, this is Azunyan. Azunyan, this is Mugi-chan. She's the same as me!"

"The same as…you?" Azusa paused to think if Yui meant that Tsumugi was also an airhead, but immediately deemed that unlikely when she saw an unreadable glint in the other girl's blue eyes. She then remembered Giitah. "You mean…a witch?"

"I prefer the term 'enchantress', but I guess that's fine. Nice to meet you, Azusa-chan. Yui-chan's told me a lot about you." Tsumugi then inspected the nekomata closer, smiling as she was satisfied with what she saw. "Azusa-chan is such a nice familiar, Yui-chan. How long did you say you were together?"

"Since we were kids!" Yui declared, grinning as she hugged Azusa, who blushed due to proximity. "Azunyan and I had been in the same class from pre-school until now."

"Well that explains the homeroom incident yesterday." Tsumugi giggled. "I'd introduce you to mine but—"

"There you are Ojousama! You weren't at your homeroom but I didn't expect you to drop in my class out of all places." All three turned around and saw Ritsu enter with a bentou in hand, oblivious to Yui's and Tsumugi's smiles and Azusa's hanging jaw. _I knew the Ritsu-senpai from here was different but _THIS…_this definitely takes the cake!_

"I had a friend from my class who wanted to eat lunch here, so I took the opportunity." Tsumugi's smile widened. "Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, this is Ricchan, my familiar." Tsumugi said as the said girl put down the lunch in front of her master and bowed. "Tainaka Ritsu, nice to meet you."

"Whoaa…Ricchan looks so cool." Yui commented as the other brown-haired girl sat down, making Ritsu blush while she getting her own lunch. "Erm, thank you?"

"A little too cool in my opinion…" Azusa heard Tsumugi mumble to herself (_Was it just me or was Mugi-senpai actually glaring at Sasaki-san just now?)_, and was about to say something when the ojousama half-glared at her aforementioned familiar. "Ricchan, what are you eating?"

Ritsu took in the other girl's accusing stare as she smiled uneasily. "Erm…Yakisoba bread?" The brown-haired girl rubbed the back of her head as the other's stare intensified. "I woke up late so I only had time to make one lunch, so I decided to buy something from the cafeteria instead."

"Eh? ! Amazing, Ricchan! You can make it through that ocean of people? !" Yui said, apparently in awe. "Yakisoba bread is the hardest to get too…"

Tsumugi giggled. "Ricchan does have a few _abilities_." She then frowned, returning to the issue at hand. "It's not good if you eat only that." The heiress then picked up a piece of her lunch with her chopsticks and brought it to Ritsu's mouth. "You can have some of mine."

Ritsu immediately shook her head. "I-I'm fine with this, Ojousama, there's no need for you to—"

"Ricchan." Amber locked with cyan as Yui and Azusa both saw Ritsu's guard completely tumble down. Once again, Tsumugi brought the food to Ritsu's mouth, and resumed a commanding tone as the girl hesitated in opening her mouth. "Eat."

Slowly, the brown-haired girl opened her mouth, and took the bit of food from the chopsticks. Tsumugi smiled as Ritsu silently chewed, flushing slightly. "There. That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Azusa twitched, unable to believe her eyes and ears. _Scratch that, _THIS _takes the cake! This is too surreal! I can't believe this is happening!_ The girl was then snapped out of her musings as she felt something soft touch her cheek. Turning her head to the right, she immediately saw Yui trying to force a bit of food into her mouth. "Azunyan, say 'Ahhh…'! !"

"Gahh!" On reflex, the young nekomata scooted away from Yui, which was a few inches too far, causing her to fall off her seat. Blushing as now everyone's eyes were on her, Azusa stuttered as she frowned. "Y-Yui—!"

"Well, that rules out the belief that cats always land on their feet." Tsumugi chuckled as she watched Ritsu help Azusa up, her smile faltering and her eyes going wide as the former suddenly pounced on the latter, causing Azusa to squeak. "R-Ritsu!"

"Your ears and tails, Azusa." Ritsu whispered as the girl under her immediately froze. Trying to cover as much of the other girl as she can, the brunette looked up slightly. "Yui. Command her please."

Yui tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" Ritsu frowned slightly before secretly showing the other girl one of Azusa's cat ears, earning a nod of realization and an "Ohhh…". Yui squatted down and then whispered. "Azunyan you will hide your ears and tail in 3…2…1…"

After feeling the two lumps go down, Ritsu looked up, seeing a flustered crowd and a few jealous observers staring at them, her master included in the latter group much to her chagrin. Putting on a smug face once she had thought of a good excuse on why she tackled another girl to the ground, Ritsu looked down on a bewildered Azusa before winking. "That will teach you not to belittle my Yakisoba bread! You lose, Nakano!"

The young nekomata frowned at her before immediately understanding what Ritsu was trying to do. Azusa put on a smirk as she dusted herself off. "Yeah, right! You just caught me off guard, Tainaka!"

"Why you—!" Azusa immediately found herself in a headlock, with Ritsu playfully rubbing her fist against her head. The former laughed at the familiar feeling. "Okay, okay! I surrender!"

"Oh, you think I'd let go of you _that _easily? Well, I'm just getting—Ow!" Ritsu was then cut off as

Tsumugi pulled her ear, causing her to let go of Azusa. "Ricchan, I suggest you stop playing so we can all finish our lunch. Class is going to start soon."

The amber-eyed girl turned to her master, immediately seeing the glint in her eyes, and swallowed hard. "Y-Yes, Ojousama."

The girls quickly ate their lunch, the four of them eating in silence as Azusa mentally gaped at Ritsu, who was trying to get help from her, and Tsumugi, who was clinging to the said amber-eyed girl's arm and feeding her mouthfuls every once in a while. Yui, meanwhile, remained oblivious to it all as she happily ate beside her familiar.

Once classes had started and Yui and Tsumugi had said goodbye to the pair, Azusa now sat beside a slightly dazed but still note-taking Ritsu, who was actually listening to the teacher. Once the shock of it all had settled, Azusa turned her attention to her blank notebook and contemplated on her next move. _To solve a problem, you have to know what it is…_She thought to herself, before listing down the details of the situation in her blank notebook. _Let's see…_

_Yesterday, Yui-senpai got struck by lightning. When I touched her I got knocked out for some reason, and ended up back in school two years ago, with my senpais as my classmates?_

_Yui-senpai: The airhead that got me into this mess! I am never going home with her again! _

_Yui: Nothing's really changed…though she claims to have known me since pre-school. _Azusa tapped her chin before writing down another observation. _That, and the fact that she's some sort of witch and she thinks Giitah is some sort of magic wand? _

_Mio-senpai: She's calm and quite shy, though she seems to be too aggressive lately (towards Ritsu-senpai)_

_Mio: She attacked me in the girl's bathroom this morning. _Azusa twitched as she remembered, before scratching out the word '_attacked'_ and replaced it with '_almost_ _harassed'_. Azusa didn't hesitate on starting the next one.

_Ritsu-senpai: She's honestly the rudest, laziest and most irresponsible person I have ever met. _

_Ritsu: The center of attention and doesn't wear a headband. She's actually _**courteous** _for once. _Azusa stopped her writing and underlined the word 'courteous' three more times. _No sly remarks, no pranks, and she even _**listens**_ in class!_ The girl encircled 'listens', throwing the still note-taking Ritsu an incredulous glare. _It's like she's bound to some honour code! Dammit, she's even calling Mugi-senpai _She paused to erase '-senpai'. _"Ojousama". What kind of relationship do they have? !_

_Mugi-senpai: She always smiling and sometimes I see her get dazed whenever she sees Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai doing something she claims is 'affectionate'_

_Tsumugi: The only time I've seen her look at girls was when she was practically glaring at Sasaki-san. Did they get into a fight or something? She's also a witch like Yui? And she says Ritsu is her familiar? _

Her eyes then widened in realization as she had forgotten another member of the Keionbu had changed.

_Me: Just a normal guitarist trying to make it to Budokan with my senpais. _

_Me (2): Now I'm some sort of nekomata? For some reason a pair of cat ears and tails kept popping up all morning…and Yui claims that I'm her familiar._

After taking all this information in, Azusa cradled her head in her hands, feeling utterly lost and confused. _How the hell am I going to get things back to normal? !_

Azusa snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a paper ball hit her head. Looking left, she saw Ritsu giving her a concerned look, before pointing to small paper ball resting on Azusa's desk. Azusa opened the ball, seeing a scribbled '_Something on your mind? We can talk about it after the club meeting.'._

The young nekomata contemplated on her answer. _I really need help on getting things back to normal. Yui might do something too drastic and she might not believe me, and I can't count on Mio either…I guess that just leaves Mugi and Ritsu. _Azusa sighed to herself before writing down her reply. _Mugi and Ritsu seem to be really close here…I wonder how Mio-senpai would react to this…_

Azusa crumpled the ball and flicked it back to the other girl, oblivious to the amused glint in her eyes as she quickly caught it.

"_Okay."_

=-A Mysterious Reset?-=

Mio walked behind Ritsu as they were walking in the empty streets. The other girl had not looked back at her even once since they left school. Feeling a little lonely and slightly scared from the recent lightning and thunder, Mio timidly called out. "Ritsu?"

"What?" Ritsu replied, not turning her back to address her properly.

_Is she mad?_ The raven-haired girl immediately thought, but then decided to take a chance after a low boom of thunder. "C-Can we share your umbrella?"

Ritsu stopped walking, causing Mio to halt as well. Taking this as a 'yes', Mio immediately went beside her friend and closed her own umbrella. "Thank you."

The two girls walked in silence as they shared the umbrella, dangerously close to one another as they observed their rain-veiled surroundings. Mio noticed that hardly anyone was outside now, probably because of the heavy rain. She looked at the other girl. _Maybe now's a good time to…_ "Ritsu?"

The drummer didn't reply, her eyes fixed straight ahead. Mio sighed to herself, deciding that she should make the first move for once, and reached up, for the hand holding up the umbrella.

On contact, Mio immediately felt security and lost all of her doubts and fears, which then doubled as she immediately felt Ritsu slip her hand away and started walking ahead of her, leaving her holding the umbrella. "Ritsu!"

"What? !" This time the other girl looked back and Mio froze, surprised coal staring at irked amber.

The raven-haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed it, but willed herself to speak again for the sake of patching things up.

"…are you mad that I didn't bring us up?"

They paused, before Ritsu laughed, completely soaked as the rain pounded down harder. "What? Of course not!" She then frowned. "I'm mad that you downright denied it!" With that she turned around and resumed walking.

Mio chased after her, managing to catch up as she held up the umbrella over them to prevent Ritsu from getting any more soaked. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to—"

"Didn't mean to what, Mio? _Lie_?" Ritsu glared at her, before speeding up her pace. "They're our _friends_. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from them!"

"Ritsu, stop this, you'll get sick!" Mio winced at her harshness, but nonetheless kept up with the other girl, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "There's always tomorrow."

The brown-haired girl broke free of the embrace and glared at the other girl. "That's what you've been saying for weeks, Mio! Every time I provide you with the proper opportunity, you always steer clear of it! And today you just denied it!"

Having had enough, the raven-haired girl snapped. "I can't help it! I'm scared!"

"Scared of what?" Ritsu questioned. "They have every right to know that we aren't just friends anymore, regardless of what they might think!"

When Mio didn't reply, Ritsu turned around and spoke amidst the rumble of thunder. "You know what Mio? If you'd wish I was more disciplined, I'd wish you'd just focus on us and not give a damn about what other people think!" Angrily, she ran off, leaving the other girl standing there.

Mio frowned, and sighed to herself as she realized that the drummer had a surprisingly good point. _I should go apologize._

Suddenly, there was an intense flash of lightning, and both girls heard a familiar voice scream through as the bolt struck somewhere extremely nearby. Mio instantly went into a fetal position and grabbed both her ears, before seeing Ritsu running to the street where the lightning had seemingly struck.

But when she saw Ritsu freezing on the spot, her eyes widened due to shock, Mio immediately got up and rushed to the other girl's side.

The raven-haired girl immediately held onto Ritsu's arm as they both took in the sight: An unconscious Azusa was lying on top of an equally-unconscious Yui, who was surrounded by slightly darkened concrete.

"YUI! ! AZUSA! !"

**Another** **K-On**?

To Be Continued?

Post Notes:

Nekomata- a Japanese mythical creature that looks like a cat with two tails. More on this later.


	3. Another One? !

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Recently I had a rule that I'd post a chapter after I finish the chapter I'm working on (in this case it's chapter five), but I figured I'd make an exception since it is Tainaka Ritsu's birthday. ^^ Happy Birthday, Ritsu.

Ah, and if anybody is confused on the terms I've been using, just go to the end of the chapter. There are some notes there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K-On!

**Another** **K-On**?

Another One? !

Azusa calmly closed her notebook as her class was dismissed early, immediately fixing her things as she saw Ritsu stretch on her left. "Finally, it's time for clubs!"

The nekomata merely raised an eyebrow to the other girl's enthusiasm as she stood up, exiting the classroom with her and into the crowded hallway. "Ritsu?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so excited about the club meeting?" Azusa asked. _Also, since when did Sawako-sensei hand out invitations in order to be in the club?_ _Unless…_ Her eyes widened at the possibility. "The Keionbu _is_ a light music club…right?"

"What? Of course not!" Ritsu blinked. "Azusa, you do know that only people like us are invited to become members of the K-on, right?"

_Like us? _Azusa thought. _The only people I've seen who have invites are Yui, Mugi, you and me…what do we all have in common if we aren't musicians? _She then remembered the letter. "Special…ability?"

"That's right." Ritsu nodded as she tapped her chin. "From what I've heard, even though this club is viewed as prestigious, all its members have either graduated or mysteriously disappeared; so this means all that's left of it are us first years." Ritsu then frowned as Azusa gaped at her previous statement. _D-Disappeared? !_ "Then again they also say that there are only a handful of us that have special abilities…Our year has a lot of mortals, you know."

"But how can you tell?"

Ritsu winked. "We have a tendency of bunching up together, if you know what I mean."

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound rang throughout the halls, making Azusa jump and grab her ears as Ritsu perked up. After it faded away, Azusa uncovered her ears, somehow unsurprised that no one had noticed the sound. "What was that?"

"Ojousama's whistle." The other girl explained and immediately started walking before looking back. "She's calling for me. I'll see you and Yui at the meeting, okay?"

Azusa gave her a puzzled expression before looking around. "Huh?" _I don't see Yui anywhere._ Turning back and seeing that the brunette was no longer there, she let her guard down enough for Yui to launch a sneak attack on her from behind.

"Azunyaaaan! !"

-=Another One? !=-

"Soooo? Are you excited about club, Azunyan? I sure am!" Yui chirped as the two girls headed for the staircase, with the said girl dragging the still recovering Azusa.

"Yui-se—Yu-chan?" Azusa started, making the brown-haired girl look at her. "What exactly does this club do?"

"Who knows?" Yui tilted her head and smiled while Azusa hung her head. _Figures._ "But if the club has Ricchan and Mugi-chan as members, and it's for people with powers, it should be a fun club! I might get Yamanaka-sensei to teach me on how to be a better Mahou Shoujo!"

"M-Mahou Shoujo?"Azusa stopped in her tracks as she looked at the other girl as if she had grown another head. _In fact, it would've been less surprising if she did grow another head! _"Aren't you a witch?"

"Magical Girl is a kind of mage, Azunyan. I thought you knew that already…" Yui tilted her head as she explained, and Azusa felt odd about being lectured by the other girl. "Mama's going to kill you if she finds out you're slacking off on your studies again."

I'm _the one who slacks off in this universe? ! _Azusa's left eye didn't stop twitching until they reached the top flight of the stairs right in front of the Music Room. Yui took the lead and eagerly put her hand on the door. "We should get inside before—"

"Ricchan, you've been very naughty today."

Both of them stopped in their tracks, Yui holding the door open enough to see through without being noticed. They peeked, seeing Tsumugi and Ritsu already inside, the latter kneeling and looking very uncomfortable and the former standing and looking very domineering.

Azusa gaped at the pair. _What the heck is going on? !_

"B-But I haven't done anything, O—" Ritsu meekly replied as she immediately received a scolding look. "…M-Mugi-chan."

"Much better." Azusa stared in disbelief as she saw the Kotobuki heiress bend down, and shivered as she saw the said girl stroke the brunette's chin, an odd glint in her eyes. "Now, for your punishment…"

Yui and Azusa were rooted to the spot as Tsumugi leaned down, slowly closing the gap between master and familiar.

"Okay, I know you two are hot and bothered and all, but can't you take this disgusting display somewhere else?"

_Eh?_ All four of them thought as they all looked to the hallway, where Mio stood with crossed arms, smirking. Her eye then caught Azusa's, causing her smirk to widen before pulling out a club invitation. "Yo, club-mates."

Ritsu, who was caught off guard by the newcomer and had stumbled in surprise, growled audibly. "Akiyama."

Mio simply flipped her hair as she made her way past Azusa and Yui, heading to the nearby couch after stopping by Tsumugi. "If I were you, I'd have that on a leash." Mio smirked as she pointed to the still growling brunette. "It would be an improvement."

"Azunyan?" The nekomata took her eyes off the scene and turned to her master, who seemed to be a little scared of the raven-haired girl. "Who's that?"

"That is Akiyama. And I take it you're Hirasawa?"

A wide-eyed Yui and an open-mouthed Azusa exchanged expressions before turning around, seeing Sawako standing before them, her gaze falling from girl to girl. "So everyone is here then?"

Sawako smirked. "Welcome to K-On."

-=Another One? !=-

After everyone had gone inside and was seated, there was a five-second silence before Ritsu spoke. "Wait, you mean to tell me that there were only five people in our year who have powers?"

"Unfortunately." Sawako replied, rubbing her temples. "All of the promising students didn't pass or chose another high school to go to."

_Is she implying that we aren't promising? _Azusa thought to herself, frowning a little.

"It depends on how much you can and want to improve, Nakano." Sawako pushed up her glasses, smirking at the student's shock. _Did she just read my—_

"Mind?" Sawako laughed. "You're too naive. Of course a high-level youkai like me could have such an ability."

Yui tilted her head. "But if you're a high level youkai, then are you a hundred, or two hundred years old, sensei?"

The brown-haired mage immediately earned a whack on the head from her teacher, as well as an angry "Never ask a lady her age!"

Tsumugi then raised her hand. "Sensei? Exactly what kind of youkai are you?"

Sawako was about to reply when Ritsu held up a hand. The older woman merely raised her eyebrows as the latter stood up, walked up to her and closed her eyes in concentration.

Ritsu smirked slightly as she opened her eyes. "Three parts Kitsune, one part Tanuki. With a hint of Mujina." Ritsu grinned. "Correct, sensei?"

The teacher pushed up her glasses. "You even got the third one right. You're good, Tainaka." The brunette took her seat and Sawako cleared her throat. "Now, time for introductions. As you may have deduced, I am Yamanaka Sawako, the teacher that all invited you to this club in the first place. As your classmate identified, I am a high-level Kitsune."

She then glared at Yui, who was about to open her mouth to speak. "Ask me my age one more time and I will make sure you'll be roasting on your wand!"

Sawako coughed. "Now, before I explain to you all what this club is about, and why you are _required _to be a member of it, let's have introductions first. I know all of you, but it's extremely beneficial if everyone knew what everyone was and what they can do. From right to left, state your name, class and species."

They nodded, before Yui stood up and raised her hand. "I'm Hirasawa Yui! I'm a Mahou Shoujo from Class 1-1!"

Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Sawako looked at the other girl incredulously, while Azusa face-palmed. "Is she serious?"

"Unfortunately." Azusa mumbled. "Nakano Azusa, from Class 1-3. I'm…" Azusa hesitated. "A nekomata."

"She's my familiar!" Yui piped in, putting an arm around the other girl's neck.

"I see." Sawako nodded, looking at the pair up and down. "You two seem to be a good combination, are there any other master and familiar here?"

Ritsu and Tsumugi both raised their hands, while Mio scoffed. The teacher gestured at them, a cue for Tsumugi to speak. "Kotobuki Tsumugi. Enchantress. Class 1-1."

"_The _Kotobukis?" The woman raised her eyebrows as the girl nodded, making her smirk a little. "What do you know, we did get lucky after all." She did turn to Ritsu. "And you?"

Ritsu nodded. "Tainaka Ritsu. Class 1-3, familiar to Kotobuki Tsumugi-ojousama, a—"

"Mutt." Mio chided, her nose wrinkling.

"Shut it, you parasite." Ritsu growled, glaring.

"At least I'm not pathetic." The raven-haired girl glared back.

"Says the slut preying on innocent little girls." Ritsu retorted, gesturing towards Azusa, who shifted uncomfortably as she remembered this morning. "I thought your sort didn't like cat's blood? Or are you just that desperate?"

"It wasn't my fault she was masquerading as a mortal—"

"That's enough, you two!" Sawako snapped, rubbing her temples. "Akiyama, go."

Mio snorted as she crossed her arms. "Akiyama Mio, Class 1-2." She smirked as she licked her lips seductively. "Vampire."

Ritsu rolled her eyes as Sawako nodded. "Okay, that's everyone."

The woman took a deep breath. "As you all know, the K-On club is _not_ a Light Music Club, and the reason for it being called such as been lost to time."

Ritsu glanced at Azusa, who looked down.

"This club has been made specifically for those with special abilities, more specifically for youkai and other magical beings, so that you can realize and control your own abilities." Sawako explained. "For the next term, you five will undergo training to get a better hold on your powers."

Yui tilted her head. "So we'll be receiving training from you, sensei?"

"That's the problem." Sawako shook her head. "Usually we have the upperclassmen teach the freshmen, but as you may have heard a good number of them have graduated or disappeared. I can only supervise you five since something may happen to the other four if I concentrate on one of you girls, so you'll have to train by species."

"So it's Mugi-chan and me, then Azunyan and Ricchan?" Yui asked. "What about Mio-chan?"

Mio scoffed. "Don't worry about me. I can train better alone than with some mutt."

Sawako rubbed her temples as she heard a low growl from Ritsu, deciding she better dismiss them before they snap at each other. "Right, now that we're all introduced, we'll start training exercises tomorrow. I still have some paperwork to do so you can all go home and rest up."

The teacher turned around and headed for the door, giving the girls a warning stare. "And you girls better not start any brawls or I'm going to go Death Devil on you."

Once Sawako exited the room, the girls relaxed a little, Tsumugi making sure she was between a certain brunette and raven-haired girl. Tsumugi and her familiar exited, the latter gesturing to the nekomata that she would wait in halls. Azusa then felt a hand on her shoulder, going stiff once she saw it was Mio, who smirked. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't notice you were a cat. We vampires don't particularly like your blood since they taste like vegetables."

"Erm…that's okay?" Azusa nodded dumbly as Mio exited the Music Room.

The pair now alone, Yui turned to her familiar. "Now that the meeting's over, should we go home, Azunyan?"

"I still have a few things to do." Azusa said, remembering the promise earlier. "You go on ahead Yui."

"Ehh…You sure? We've never gone home separately." Slightly disappointed, Yui gave the other girl a confused look. "Don't be late for dinner, okay?" With that, the brown-haired girl exited the Music Room, leaving Azusa alone.

_I guess I better find Ritsu and Mugi. _The girl thought to herself as she exited as well, going down the stairs and seeing Tsumugi by the shoe lockers. "Azusa-chan? Have you seen Ricchan around? She told me to wait for her here while she went to the bathroom."

Azusa shook her head. _Unless…_ "Has Mio left school yet?"

The enchantress shook her head before sharing a look with Azusa, who immediately turned around. "I'm going to look for her."

=-Another One? !-=

"What the fuck happened? !" Ritsu blurted as she kneeled next to the two girls, immediately checking for a pulse in Azusa's neck and did the same with Yui. She sighed in relief as she looked at the still shell-shocked Mio, their previous argument put on hold for now. "Thank Kami, they're alive."

"Wh-what do we do, Ritsu?" Mio stuttered, trying to control her shaking as she headed for her three friends.

Ritsu tapped her chin. "Well, the best thing would be to get them out of this rain before they could get any soaked or get struck by lightning again." She looked around, but only found a waiting shed on the far end of the street. "That won't do…they'll get sick if they stay cold." _Tch. All our homes are too far away…_

"What about the clubroom?" Mio asked. "That's the closest place with a heater."

The drummer nodded. And then took Azusa's bag and handed them to Mio. "You take Azusa, I'll take Yui."

Mio frowned. "Why am I taking Azusa?"

"Because your Dad doesn't work in rescue operations and neither have you participated in any related training activities with me and my Dad." Ritsu replied as she moved Azusa and grabbed Yui's arm, oblivious to the small blue light forming in Azusa's hands. "That, and I'm not letting my girlfriend get the heavier load while I'm around."

Mio blushed. "Ritsu…I'm—"

The other girl held up her free hand. "We'll talk in the club room."

The bassist nodded and grabbed Azusa's umbrella and her bag, before reaching for Azusa's hand.

-=Another One? !=-

Azusa quickly bounded up the stairs as she headed towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor, intent on preventing Mio and Ritsu from slitting each other's throats. On impulse she jumped from the fifth step, surprising herself as she landed flawlessly on her feet.

She managed to arrive in front of the door just in time to hear their shouting stop as well as a loud thud. Azusa's eyes widened. _Please don't tell me they…_

A little too scared, the nekomata placed her ear to the door,

"…R-Ritsu?"

and was stunned to hear the timid voice. _M-Mio-senpai? !_

=-Another One? !-=

Ritsu heard a thud behind her and saw Mio lying on the wet ground beside their underclassman. She smiled wryly as she put Yui down. _She tries to help and then she faints on me…_ Ritsu sighed to herself, allowing an affectionate smile through as she shook her head. _This cute side of yours is one of the many reasons why I can hardly stay mad at you. _She then went back to frowning. "But this sure is a pain in the ass. Now I have three people I have to carry up the stairs!"

The brunette crossed her arms as she thought, deciding on which ones she should take first. _I can only carry two people at a time at most, but only one at a time up the stairs…that means I still have to leave one here._ She looked at her three unconscious club-mates. _Azusa is definitely the lightest, so she's definitely one of the two. That just leaves Mio or Yui…_Her gaze went back and forth between the two girls, sighing to herself as she picked up Yui, slinging her arm over her shoulder

And made her way towards a thin space between two nearby walls, hiding Yui much like a murderer would do to a dead body. "Sorry Yui. Stay there, okay?"

Placing Azusa on her back and draping Mio's arm over her shoulder, one hand grabbing the other girl by the waist and the other holding Azusa's and Mio's hands, Ritsu began the arduous walk back to Sakurakou.

**Another** **K-On**?

To Be Continued? !

Don't hesitate to drop me a review!

Time for some notes:

Youkai- Japanese term for supernatural beings in general. Bakemono (the Japanese term for monster) is under this, I think

Mahou Shoujo- Magical Girl. Remember those shows with little girls and the flashy transformation sequences each episode? Yep. Mahou Shoujo. (ex. Nanoha, Card Captor Sakura)

Kitsune- Japanese fox youkai. Known to be very powerful tricksters, like the Tanuki (racoon youkai) and Mujina (badger-like youkai)


	4. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer**: I own neither K-on! Or any anime/manga reference I make for the totality of this series.

A big thank you for the reviews! ^^

Just an explanation for moeRitsuMio (many thanks for pointing this out) and others who got a little confused: When Azusa got 'zapped' by Yui, some of the charge got carried onto her own hands, which was why Mio got pulled in this mess as well.

**Another K-On**?

Heart to Heart…

_Ugh…what happened? _Mio groaned, immediately feeling something soft and warm beneath her. Recognizing it automatically, she snuggled into it, or rather, her. Once she was satisfied she lifted her head and looked at Ritsu, expecting a welcoming grin and a warm pair of honey-colored eyes.

She all but wanted to see a hostile scowl and cold amber orbs hidden under those long bangs. "…R-Ritsu?"

"Get off me."

"Wh-what?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Ritsu growled. _First she starts an argument and now she's all over me? What's with this woman? _"Get. Off."

Mio winced, but nonetheless didn't move. "I'm sorry for what happened…I'll do better." Placing both her hands on either side of the girl's face and ignoring Ritsu struggling beneath her, Mio strengthened her resolve and spoke before kissing her. "I love you, Ritsu."

All throughout the kiss Ritsu struggled, hurting Mio as she found out the brunette kept trying to push her back, never returning the gesture. Once she managed to break free, Ritsu turned her head and spat before glaring at the other girl. "Disgusting. Are you really that desperate, you slut?"

It took all of her not to cry on the spot, but Mio stayed and ignored the tears that stung her eyes. "R-Ritsu…that hurts…"

The brunette scoffed. "What does it matter? Get off me."

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Mio hung her head, tears starting to flow. "…being your girlfriend doesn't matter? Do you hate me that much now?"

Looking at the crying girl on top of her, Ritsu's harsh expression softened a little due to confusion and mercy. She turned red at the thought. "What…are you talking about, Akiyama?"

That was all she could take.

-=Heart to Heart…=-

_Was that…Mio-senpai? B-But…how? ! _Azusa thought, not knowing whether to intervene or to stay put. _Wait, if Mio-senpai is here then…_Azusa immediately put a hand on the door. _She won't stand a chance!_ "Mio-sen—"

The door swung open, and Azusa stumbled in, catching a glimpse of the crying raven-haired girl exiting once she sat up. "M-Mio-senpai! !"

"Azusa…what's going on?" The nekomata looked behind her to see a confused, and rather flustered, Ritsu. Deciding it wasn't the time to talk about the situation, she spoke. "Let's talk about it later. I…I'll call you!"

With that, Azusa ran off to find the only other person in this world that's in the same situation as her.

-=Heart to Heart…=-

Mio ran.

She ran as fast as she could, uncaring about the looks people gave her when they saw her tear-stained face.

If she concentrated on running hard enough, she would forget. Forget everything she saw and heard moments ago.

If she was so tired that she won't be able to think, much less walk, she won't have those words— that voice in her head.

She won't be able to hurt her again.

But, as Mio panted, hands resting on her knees while she tried to regain her breath, all she could think of was Ritsu.

Mio closed her eyes as she let a few more tears slide down her face. _Why does it feel like she doesn't even know me?_

"Mio-senpai?"

The raven-haired girl turned, seeing a girl approaching with a pair of school bags. "A…zusa?"

_Thank god. _The nekomata sighed in relief. _It's her._ "Are you all right?"

"A-ah, this?" Mio wiped her tears as she tried to smile. "Y-yeah, nothing too serious. I'm just being an idiot about something, that's all."

Azusa hesitated, trying to figure out how to comfort the older girl and to explain their situation at the same time. "Is it about Ritsu…senpai?"

Funny how only one word can make her tear up without getting extremely frightened. "Ritsu…"

Feeling extremely uneasy knowing she was the one who made Mio cry, Azusa quickly thought up of a solution. "Mio-senpai, the Ritsu you just spoke with isn't the Ritsu-senpai we know!" Azusa took a deep breath. "We aren't from here!"

Hearing Azusa's statement, the raven-haired girl stopped crying and turned to look at the supposedly younger girl. "What do you mean?"

-=Heart to Heart…=-

"Mama—Okaa-san, I'm home." Mio called as she and Azusa entered the Akiyama residence, finding all the lights turned off and no sign of any living being. "That's strange. She should be home by now."

_Maybe her family's changed too?_ Azusa wondered. "We should probably look around for a note, or something." She spotted a pink slip of paper on the nearby table, immediately recognizing the penmanship.

_Future Mio-tan, _

_Don't forget to take the Day-Walker drug Eva-baachan sent. We don't want another pigeon-massacre like one last month. -_-" Make sure you drink a packet of blood before taking it! _

_Signed,_

_Mio-tan. ;)_

_What the heck…_Azusa gaped at the slip. _This might be more embarrassing than Mio-senpai's lyrics…_

"What do you have there, Azusa?" Having exited the bathroom, Mio approached the other girl, trying to peek over her shoulder.

"N-Nothing!" Azusa immediately put the slip of paper behind her back.

Before feeling something—two appendages to be exact—lift up her skirt from behind.

Her red eyes watched as Mio's coal orbs go wide. "A-Azusa, why do you have cat ears…?"

Azusa sighed. "I think we should sit down…"

=-Heart to Heart…-=

"I…am never…doing…this…AGAIN!" Ritsu huffed as she climbed the final step of the stairs, an unconscious Yui's arm conveniently draped her shoulders. She forced herself to drag the other girl into the Music Room, placing her on the table beside Azusa as she literally fell from exhaustion. _Why the hell does it feel like I'm being punished for something? ! _"Damn it, all of you are heavy! I'm going to make sure Mugi brings diet cakes for the three of you for the rest of the year!"

Having somewhat recovered, Ritsu stood up, then noticing all four of them were soaking wet. _We better get out of these soaked clothes if we don't want to get the flu._ Spotting her spare jersey draped behind the clothes rack, Ritsu immediately shed her wet uniform and changed.

She then frowned as she had found nothing else for Azusa, Yui and Mio to change into.

Nothing, that is, except for the outfits Sawako had made.

Ritsu rubbed her temples. "I hope I don't get a three-person beating when they wake up."

-=Heart to Heart…=-

"…and that's it." Azusa finished, quieting down to let Mio take in all the information.

_Azusa's never the one to joke…especially in times like this._ Mio thought to herself, glancing at the other girl. _Those ears and tails do look pretty real. There was something off about Ritsu too, now that I think about it. _Thinking of that name made her heart wrench, but somehow it had lessened, now that she knew that it wasn't really _her_ Ritsu who said those things. _Wait…_ "Azusa?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"If you're a Nekomata, Yui and Mugi are both Mages, Ritsu's a…mutt?"

Azusa tapped her chin. "That's what the other Mio told us a while ago, so I think it's best to assume that she's a canine youkai."

"I see." Mio nodded, and then pointed to herself. "Then…what am I?"

Azusa froze. She had yet to figure out how to tell the older girl what on earth she was. _I guess there's no choice but to spit it out now…before she finds out through some other means. _"Senpai…you're…" Azusa hesitated as she saw the curious look in Mio's eyes; the girl was obviously expecting something out of a fairy tale. "…a vampire."

"Eh?" Mio blinked. _Perhaps I didn't hear her right…_ "Can you say that again?"

"You're a vampire." Azusa repeated, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

Mio stayed silent for a full three seconds, before blowing up.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID I END UP A VAMPIRE? !" Mio stated incredulously. "V-Vampires are supposed to be menacing, scary, sneaky, cunning and _s-seductive_!" Mio blushed. "I can't be any of those things!"

"Believe me, Mio-senpai, you can." Azusa mumbled grimly, her experience with the other Mio earlier crawling back to her mind. She then handed the other girl the slip. "…I think this is for you."

Both girls stayed quiet as Mio read the note, and the silence was only broken when Azusa shouted as Mio promptly fainted. "Mio-senpai? !"

-=Heart to Heart…=-

A few minutes later, Mio opened her eyes and found that she was lying on the living room sofa, and was about to conclude everything that happened to her as an obscure dream if she hadn't seen Azusa and her cat ears.

She immediately crouched down in the corner, chanting. "I didn't see anything…I'm not hearing anything…Azusa's just accidentally glued the cat ears to her head, those aren't real…And I'm sure Sawako-sensei forced her to wear cosplay panties…"

Still in the room, Azusa shook her head at Mio's accusations. _Mio-senpai can be really bold when she's scared sometimes. _

Mio's frightened rants continued for minutes, but were then cut off when a low growl of hunger came from the corner she was in.

The raven-haired girl looked at Azusa, looking more horrified than she was minutes ago.

The young nekomata merely sighed to herself. _I guess we'll have to find her stack of…supplies then._

-=Heart to Heart…=-

"I…don't…_want_!" It was now minutes later, and Mio was trying to get as far away from the kitchen as possible—or more specifically, her own refrigerator.

"But you have to!" Gripping onto the raven-haired girl's arm as hard as she could, Azusa struggled as she tried to take a step in the opposite direction, where a memo-filled refrigerator stood. At any other situation, Azusa might have reacted to the strangeness of her upperclassman being afraid of an appliance, but considering that the said appliance might be the only storage of a vampire's food source…

_A hemophobic vampire…_ On second thought, Azusa figured she would have to bonk her head against a desk after this feeding issue is resolved.

"B-But Azusa…! There's going to be blood…!" Mio retorted as she tried to free her arm. "I-It could be dripping all over! Who knows how—"

Mio was cut off by a resounding growl from her stomach, and she looked down in embarrassment as the nekomata gave her a stern look. "Senpai, you have to eat—erm, drink to stay alive!" She then had an idea. "If you die here, how will you be able to get home?"

At that, the raven-haired girl ceased her flailing. "Ritsu…"

Slightly alarmed that the other girl had suddenly looked upset, Azusa was surprised when Mio spun around and walked to the refrigerator, hand shaking slightly as she reached for the door. Wincing slightly, the raven-haired vampire swung it open.

And was utterly relieved to see only suspicious-looking juice boxes on all the shelves, all labelled '_TOMATO MILK'_

Mio almost fell to her knees. _Thank god. _She picked one of the containers and looked at it sceptically, got the straw from the back and punctured the top of the box, and then proceeded to drinking.

Azusa watched her upperclassman for any signs of distaste or discomfort, and sighed in relief when the girl finished her drink. There was a few seconds of silence before Mio spoke. "…It's not that bad."

"It shouldn't be. You're a vampire after all." The younger girl noted before catching sight of the numerous papers tacked to the refrigerator door. _Zeppeli Deliveries?_ "Senpai, I think this is the number for—"

"_Azunyan?"_

"Wah!" Azusa jumped as Mio looked at her strangely. She looked around the room, but found that Yui wasn't in the same room. "Yui-sen—Yu-chan?" She called out tentatively.

"_Azunyan, where are you? It's almost dinner and if Mama finds out you're not home yet—"_

"_Yui, have you seen Azusa?"_ Azusa's eyes widened as she heard an unfamiliar voice. _Could this be…_

"_Sh-She said she had something to do at school, Mama!" _She heard Yui shout back, then hearing the brown-haired girl's alarmed voice. _"I don't know how long I can keep this up, Azunyan. You better get here before Aoi-mama gets suspicious."_

"Yu-chan?" The nekomata vaguely felt something being disconnected, and got no telepathic reply from the brown-haired girl.

"Azusa, are you all right?" Mio tilted her head, giving the other girl a concerned look.

Assuming that Mio didn't hear anything from Yui, Azusa nodded. "Yui-senpa— Yui just told me that I needed to get home." The other girl then returned the concerned expression. "Will you be all right by yourself, senpai?"

Mio considered it for a moment, and sheepishly nodded. "I think I can."

The two girls made their way to the living room and Azusa grabbed her bag as Mio walked with her to the front door. "See you tomorrow, Mio-senpai."

Mio sighed, rubbing her temples. "We're going to need a lot of luck tomorrow."

"Yeah…" The nekomata felt a pang of nervousness as she realized they were going to try out their aforementioned powers, both of them completely clueless on how to use them.

-=Heart to Heart…=-

Azusa felt extremely strange going home to the Hirasawa residence, but seeing as how her old home now had the name 'Harada' in front, she felt she had no choice. Her mind drifted back to the unfamiliar voice from when Yui had contacted her earlier. _"Yui, have you seen Azusa?"_

_It couldn't be Yui-senpai's mother, could it? _She thought, remembering that she had never seen Yui's parents before. _They were always away on trips. _She then tapped her chin at a random thought. _If her mother had stayed here, no wonder the Yui from here looks just as dependent as Yui-senpai._ She then frowned. _But if their mother were here, then what would happen to Ui?_

"_I'm home…_" _Azusa mumbled quietly to herself, immediately seeing two flashes of brown heading towards her._

"_Azusa-chan!" "Azunyan!" _

_In half a second, Azusa was glomped by two brown-haired girls, both wearing their hair down and looking exactly the same. The one at her left grinned. "Azunyan, welcome home~!"_

_The one at her right pouted. "Oneechan, no fair! _I _get to greet Azusa-chan this time, remember?"_

_Yui frowned. "But you did that the last time! It's my turn."_

_Feeling extremely uneasy as the sisters bickered, Azusa saw the silhouette of a woman by the stairs, who simply chuckled and gave no help whatsoever. _

"_Azusa-chan is mine!" Ui frowned, glaring at her older sister._

"_No, she's my familiar! She's MINE!" Yui glared back, tightening her grip on Azusa's arm._

"_Mine!" Eyes narrowing at the sight of Yui gripping the other girl's arm, Ui grabbed the girl's right, and attempted to 'free' Azusa by pulling her arm._

"_Mine!" Yui, however, did not relent to her sister's effort and yanked back. _

"_MINE!" Ui pulled again, and Azusa winced at the amount of force the girl used._

"_MINE!" The older girl returned the favour, her own pulls matching Ui's strong yanks. _

_I don't think I can handle the two of them like that! _Azusa shook her head fiercely as she snapped out of it, barely managing to evade a stray black cat as she headed to her so-called home. Moments later, Azusa found herself in front of the Hirasawa's door, taking a deep breath before going in.

However, the welcoming pounce that Azusa had expected when she opened the door never arrived. Instead, she felt someone taller firmly grab the back of her collar, and Azusa was both surprised and frightened when she felt herself being pulled up.…_Like a pet cat that did something wrong._

Her wide red eventually met vivid blue, and Azusa found herself staring onto the eyes of a woman she had never met before. _This is…Yui-senpai and Ui's…_

"Azusa, where have you been?" The girl could hardly listen as she took in the Hirasawa's features. Light blue eyes that neither Yui or Ui possessed were staring at her angrily, but the long veil of brown hair proved that she was indeed her friends' mother.

After processing her observations and receiving a look from the woman, she then managed to come up with a reply. "I…stopped by a friend's house."

She saw her calm down and felt herself being lowered to the floor, mentally sighing in relief as she felt the ground below her feet.

The blue-eyed woman sighed to herself as she put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Geez, you should've told Yui-chan. She's been lonely all by herself, you know."

_All by herself?_ Azusa frowned slightly. _Ui must not be home yet… _"I guess I better go upstairs and—"

"—practice." The woman gave the girl an intimidating look, causing her to swallow hard. "Don't think I didn't catch you slacking off the past week, Azusa."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Azusa squeaked, turning around and scrambling up the stairs with her two tails in between her legs.

Hirasawa Aoi merely giggled at the younger girl's antics. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

-=Heart to Heart…=-

It was now five minutes later and Azusa found herself in an unfamiliar room, but there was a sign on the door that indicated it was hers. There was a messy bed on the far right of the room, beside the window. On the other side was a desk cluttered with all sorts of papers, most of which had doodles and inherent scribbles. _This looks more like Ritsu-senpai's room than mine! _Sighing to herself, she skipped over a few discarded clothes, fixed her bed sheet and then sat down, feeling comfortable on the soft mattress.

She then gaped as she saw the pink scratching post that had been hidden from view when she walked in.

"What are you looking at?"

"Kya!" The red-eyed girl jumped, promptly falling of the bed. She looked at the other girl with wide eyes. "H-How did you—"

"You shouldn't leave your window unlocked, you know." Ritsu laughed as she winked. "It's pretty easy to trace your scent, since it turns out Ojousama and I live pretty close by."

She helped the nekomata up and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "You said you'd call me, but I haven't given you my number, so I decided to track you down while Ojousama was meeting with her family." She explained, then turning to the other girl. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

_Should I tell her?_ Azusa thought, hesitating. She mentally shook her head. _Of course I should. She and Mugi might be able to help us get home._ She then looked at Ritsu, who grinned as she encouraged the other girl to speak up.

Azusa took a deep breath before speaking. _I just hope she believes me. _

-=Heart to Heart…=-

"I can't believe it." Ritsu quipped, frowning. Azusa had long finished her extraordinary tale, and visibly deflated upon hearing brunette's comment. She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Azusa. I just can't believe that Akiyama and I actually get along in your universe…"

Had the red-eyed girl been standing she would have surely fallen, but the other girl's statement gave her a flicker of hope. "You mean, you believe me?"

"Of course I do! With the TSAB and other inter-dimensional police roaming around, it's easier to believe that than to believe that Yamanaka-sensei is less than two hundred years old!" The brunette exclaimed, grinning. She then tapped her chin. "But to get you back two years in the future is quite a challenge. Ojousama and I will have to look into that."

"You will? !" Azusa said happily, her black ears visibly perking up with joy. "I can't believe I'm saying this—but thank you, Ritsu!"

"Oi, oi, am I really that much of an idiot in your world?" She grinned wryly, scratching the girl's ear as she laughed. Azusa nodded vigorously as she joined in, both of them in comfortable silence once their chuckles died down.

"Hey, Azusa?"

"Hm?"

"What are we like?" Ritsu looked away. "Ojousama and I…"

The nekomata paused, weighing out what to say before speaking. "You and Mugi-senpai are good friends but…you're closer to Mio-senpai."

"I…see." The brunette nodded slowly, the silence between them getting a little heavy. "Was Akiyama really that important to me?"

Azusa nodded.

"No wonder she ran off crying." The brunette hung her head. "I must have really hurt her."

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." The red-eyed girl replied. "Though I think it would be better if you didn't act so hostile towards her. You're…Ritsu-senpai is very important to her."

_I should go apologize…_The brunette thought, then smelling a familiar scent wafting through Azusa's door. She stood up. "I think you have company, Azusa. I better take my leave before your parents find out I'm here." Ritsu put a foot on the window and grinned. "I guess I'll have to teach you the ropes tomorrow?"

Azusa smiled back. "Yeah, tomorrow."

With that the brunette leapt with such force that she had shot up, disappearing from Azusa's view. The red-eyed girl tried searching for her movements, but the closest things she had seen were a few blurs. Sighing to herself she then saw Yui's head poke through her door. "Azunyan, Mama says it's time for dinner."

Azusa nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

-=Heart to Heart…=-

When Mio had walked Azusa to the door and was asked if she was all right with being alone at home, the bassist knew that her mother would return from work in a few minutes.

Well, she thought wrong.

_Mama isn't home yet…_ Currently she was sitting in the dark living room, hugging her knees as she tried to make herself as small as possible. A while ago she tried to turn on the lights, but it seemed like the bulbs haven't been changed in a long time, so all she got was a violent spark that further fuelled her panic.

To say that she was frightened now would definitely be an understatement. _What did I do to deserve this…this…Horror movie? !_

Then—as if she really was in such a film—suspicious sounds came from upstairs, making her jump and her hair stand on its ends. She immediately reached for something to defend herself with, but grimaced as she realized it was the plastic straw from the juice box (_I am NOT calling it a blood box…!)_ she had emptied earlier.

The footsteps got louder and Mio frantically searched for a safe place to hide; but with only a small, table, two sofas and a television set, she resorted to hiding behind one of the couches, clutching the straw with an iron grip. Inhaling sharply, she then frowned as she realized she was not exactly defenceless anymore. _Oh, right…What's a plastic straw when I've got razor-sharp fangs and vampiric powers?_

She then silently bumped her head against the wall. _What use are those when I have no idea how to use them? ! Why do these things always happen to me—_

The raven-haired girl stopped in mid-rant as the intruder she so feared crashed down the steps. Her frown was replaced with a wry grin. _Talk about a grand entrance…What is he, an idiot?_

Someone groaned. "Dammit, do these mosquitoes really have to keep their houses pitch black? ! I bet even they fall down the stairs in this darkness!"

Mio's eyes widened, and she poked her head out of her hiding place and saw a familiar silhouette. "Ri…Ritsu?"

The figure immediately straightened up. "A-Ah, Akiyama-san! Good Evening!"

_I guess I was right._ She thought warily, memories from the bathroom still fresh from her mind. Feeling tears bordering the corners of her eyes again, she squeezed them shut. _Calm down, Mio. She's not the Ritsu you know…She's not Ritsu._ Timidly she reopened them, the all-too-familiar outline causing her emotions to resurface and her heart to wrench painfully. _Still, that damned _hurt."Why…are you here?"

That simple question rendered both of them silent, tension escalating into an unbearable level. The raven-haired girl was about to say something when Ritsu spoke up, rubbing her arm in the dark.

"I came to apologize." The brunette began. "Azusa told me everything, and I should have stopped when you weren't on the offensive…I sincerely apologize."

Ritsu tensed when the other girl didn't reply, and was about to say something when she suddenly heard a laugh from the couch the raven-haired girl was hiding behind. "I'm sorry, but that was just…" Mio chuckled. "You really are different from our Ritsu."

Extremely relieved, the brunette grinned. "So I've been told." She paused. "Can we sit down? It feels a little awkward talking to a person behind a sofa."

Mio simply laughed again, feeling a smile tugging at her lips. _They may have different attitudes, but both of them are just as sweet._

-=Heart to Heart…=-

_That was a good bath. _Azusa thought as she stepped out of the bathroom, wet hair cascading down her back as a towel hung around her neck. She started walking towards her room at the end of the hall, but stopped in mid-step as she noticed one important detail.

There were four rooms, all having the same brown-colored door. Azusa's and Yui's rooms were facing one another, a nameplate hanging on each door. Right beside Yui's room was presumably her mother's bedroom, since Azusa saw the older Hirasawa entering the said room as she entered the bathroom.

But, right beside Azusa's bedroom sat what looked like an unused room, dust visibly collecting under its entrance.

_Don't tell me…_ Without thinking, Azusa charged into Yui's room and forcefully opened the door.

"Uwah!" Yui, who had been writing on her desk, jumped in surprise, causing her to fall over backwards.

The girl at the door froze, noting Yui's normal-sized bed, with no futon spread out on the floor. _It can't be._

"Mou, Azunyan, don't surprise me like that!" The brown-haired girl complained, and then frowned in confusion at the other girl's solemn expression.

With wide eyes, Azusa took a deep breath, and asked. "Where's Ui?"

Yui blinked.

"Who's…Ui?"

-=Heart to Heart…=-

"Man, was I really that stupid?" The brunette exclaimed, unable to believe Mio's words.

"Yep. Your forehead stayed that way for three days, too." By now Mio was in a fit of giggles, half from recalling the silly memory of Ritsu and a permanent marker, half from the unbelieving expression she received from the brunette beside her.

Seeing that the raven-haired girl was now in a better mood, Ritsu smiled and shook her head. "Why do all your stories depict me as a hyperactive monkey who's always up to no good?"

"Because you _are_ a hyperactive monkey who's always up to no good…at least, in my world."

Chuckling, Ritsu nodded and leaned back. "So, are there any similarities me and your Ritsu share?"

"Aside from appearance?" She joked, laughing when she felt a playful shove in reply. "Well, both of you are rather…chivalrous."

"Ch-Chivalrous? But Azusa told me I was the rudest person she ever met! A-and…" Mio heard the other girl stutter, practically seeing a hint of red in the darkness. "I can't really see myself as gallant…"

The raven-haired girl paused for a moment to do a double-take. _I'm still trying to get used to a Ritsu being _humble."You are. Both of you are, actually, though I'll never admit that to the other you. She'll probably tease me to no end…"

Ritsu laughed at the other girl's slightly exasperated sigh, which led them to a comfortable silence as either thought of something to say.

"Akiyama-san?"

"Mio." She corrected; the thought of Ritsu calling her by her surname was still too alien. "What is it?"

Ritsu paused as Mio heard her inhale.

"You're dating her, aren't you?"

-=Heart to Heart…=-

"_Who's…Ui?"_

Azusa froze, immediately feeling a sense of dread creeping up on her. Trying to ignore it, she gave the other girl an incredulous look. "What do you mean…'Who's Ui'? ! She's your sister!"

Yui tilted her head, obviously puzzled. "Azunyan, I don't have a sister. My Mama and Papa don't like each other anymore, remember?"

_Ui is…gone?_ The dark-haired girl's mouth suddenly felt dry as she took in this truth and swallowed before saying a hushed 'Good Night' to her master. Wordlessly she opened and closed her bedroom door, feeling tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she slid down. _Ui…_

-=Heart to Heart…=-

Mio froze, but nonetheless felt her cheeks heat up. "Wh-Why would you say that?"

"You said it yourself when we were in the bathroom, remember?" She heard the other girl explain, blushing as she recalled her words from earlier. _"…being your girlfriend doesn't matter_?"

The raven-haired girl sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward position."

She saw the other girl nod. "Does…Azusa know about this?"

She shook her head. "We were working on a way on how to tell them before…this happened."

"I see." Ritsu paused to stretch her back. "Well then, Mio, your secret is safe with me. Though I really think you should tell them as soon as possible."

_That's what she said to me too._ The raven-haired girl thought, idly chalking up another similarity between the two Ritsu's. The one sitting beside her then stood up and looked at her. "It's about time I get back. Ojousama must be on her way home by now."

Mio blinked. "Who's…'Ojousama'?"

"Kotobuki Tsumugi…sama." The brunette replied, hesitantly adding the honorific. "She's your keyboardist, right?"

"Yes…"The raven-haired girl nodded idly, not thinking that the other girl might not see in the dark. "But, why are you calling her that?"

"I work for the Kotobuki…more specifically for Tsumugi-ojousama as her aide and guard." Ritsu paused, and then continued as she saw a slightly bewildered expression on the other girl through her lupine eyes. "Ah, I…don't exactly live with my family anymore. It's a rather long story."

Coal orbs widened, but nonetheless Mio voiced a meek reply. "I-I see. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's all right." Ritsu shrugged, and then turned to the stairs. "I really think I should go now. We'll see each other tomorrow, right, Mio?"

"Right." Mio followed the other girl up the stairs, then seeing an open window that probably served as Ritsu's method of entry. Eyes squinting due to the sudden brightness, Mio held up a hand and asked. "Can you help me and Azusa at training tomorrow? We don't know anything about our powers at all."

"I can help Azusa with her powers. You, on the other hand…" The brunette looked back, grinning. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Ritsu." Mio smiled as the said girl turned around, putting a foot on the window, and then stopped.

"Mio?"

"Hm?"

"I don't know if I should say this but…" Full of uncertainty, amber turned around to lock with coal. "…my heart already belongs to someone else."

**Another K-On**?

To be Continued…

Props to everyone who got through reading this without wanting to smack youkaiRitsu upside the head in the beginning, even I wanted to do it when I was writing. ^^" Hopefully she got back in your good books by the time this chapter was over?

Another note: Hirasawa Aoi is NOT an OC. She's, in fact, Senou Aoi (from Mai Hime. Props to everyone who noticed, or remembered her.). With that knowledge, this is NOT a crossover, because I just needed someone to play other roles because there were too few characters to use (Frankly, I hate OC's, and I try not to incorporate any of them as much as possible unless its original fiction). More about her and the others later.

I'd like to end this with some good news: I've finished the fifth chapter! ^^ Usually I suffer a severe case of writer's block whenever I get to this chapter number, but luckily I finished it without any fatal blows. It will be posted as soon as I finish writing the sixth.

That aside, how was this chapter? Feedback is welcome!


End file.
